Rudy (Fat Albert)
“Rudy” is a member of the Junkyard Gang. In the Junkyard Band, he usually plays a handmade banjo, though at times he'll play a real electric guitar, customized with the letter R. He serves as the primary source of comic relief in the series. Personality *Rudy is usually a cocky jerk who likes to play mean spirited jokes and tricks. Rudy also often makes fun of the rest of the gang, and sometimes acts superior to the others, but usually he gets put in his place by Russel or one of the other kids with an insult. *However, despite being an incredibly difficult person to get along with and an even harder one to like, Rudy CAN show some redeemable qualities from time to time. If somebody gets hurt because of his tricks, he shows genuine remorse and tries to atone for his misdeed. After getting Mudfoot injured because of a prank he was playing on someone else went wrong, Rudy took up a hazardous job in order to pay off Mudfoot's mounting debt. He even did it anonymously, taking no credit for it. Another time he expresses sympathy to a girl whose parents were getting a divorce. So at heart, Rudy isn't a bad guy. Hes just difficult sometimes. *Rudy's family is said to be the most well off of the Junkyard Gang's. But Rudy never brings it up as a bragging point, and aside from the electric guitar's occasional appearance, his more well off background is never brought up. *In the film, Rudy’s personality is very different and now acts like a well-mannered, kind-hearted gentleman. This is most likely due to a culmination of his character development over the course of the series. Appearance *Rudy is a skinny African-american teenager. *He wears a pink longsleeved turtleneck shirt, a magenta vest and red boots. He is never seen without his trademark orange cap. His pants are purple. *In the film, his appearance is mostly unchanged. Trivia *Rudy shares a name with Rudy Huxtable, a character on another one of Bill Cosby's series, The Cosby Show. However, this Rudy is male, while the Rudy on The Cosby Show is a female. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery File:Rudy About To Play.jpg|Rudy playing his electric guitar Vlcsnap-2013-05-08-22h32m52s212.png|Rudy in the film (cartoon) Vlcsnap-2013-05-08-19h29m04s31.png|Rudy in the film (live action) Fatalbert6.jpg '' Category:The Junkyard Gang Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters who appeared in the movie Category:African american characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Humans